


Never Accept Gifts From Strangers or People Who Hate You.

by Karamel_4432



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slight OOC maybe?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel_4432/pseuds/Karamel_4432
Summary: Yamazaki eats some anpan drugged by Okita with the latest aphrodisiac that happens to be illegal, and Hijikata has to clean up his mess somehow not realizing this was all just a trap to begin with?!Very smutty, don't read if you don't like.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Never Accept Gifts From Strangers or People Who Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Jimi Can't Possibly Be This Shippable!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699295) by [unmeme_urdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeme_urdreams/pseuds/unmeme_urdreams). 



> This is the first story I've posted to this site, I hopes it's good and that these characters aren't OOC but I'm pretty sure I did a good job.
> 
> I wrote this because I noticed a lack of Yamazaki doujinshi or fan fiction so I decided to contribute.
> 
> Also Yamazaki is 32! I didn't realize that lol, that means shipping him with Shinpachi is off limits.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy,

Yamazaki should have known something was off during his stakeout, when he came back to his messy apartment littered with empty milk cartons and discarded anpan he noticed he neglected to eat one of his anpan. It was placed to the right side of his stool where he sat to keep watch, not a suspicious place but it sat plump and almost like it was placed there intentionally. There was a note on it, when Yamazaki picked up the anpan and read the note after placing down his full bag of anpan and milk beside him.

The note simply read: "Vice chief is coming to pick up your report today."

Yamazaki found it odd because it was more odd for the shinsengumi to actually tell him when they are arriving. "Well its nice they told me" Yamazaki muttered as he crumpled the note and took a bite of the anpan that Okita so graciously gave him. Yamazaki made the grave mistake of trusting Okita, even for a good person like Yamazaki (who people easily got away tricking because he usually took everything at face value and hadn't ever stopped to evaluate if what he was being told is true) knew to doubt Okita-taichou. What Yamazaki had _not_ realized was the hidden camera placed between the piles of garbage in his room that Okita had set up, or the drug he put in the anpan Yamazaki had eaten just a couple minutes ago. Of course while most of this was for fun it was also to get blackmail on Hijikata.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

A couple hours later Hijikata knocked on the door and came in even without a response like every parent does. "Oi Yamazak-" Hijikata took a good look inside to see Yamazaki on the floor curled up and shivering. His drool puddled on the floor as he left his mouth open. It took him a couple seconds to realize that Hijikata had even come in. His jaw dropped.

"A-ah Vice-Chief, d-did you come for my report?" Yamazaki slowly got up and fumbled to get his report of the Joiishi rebel he was monitoring for the past couple weeks. Yamazaki got to his knees and crawled towards Hijikata with his report in hand. His flushed face and heavy eyes almost looked... cute? His kimonowas loose and falling off his shoulder exposing his almost too pink nipple.

Hijikata choked on his cigarette as he promptly closed the door. "O-oi Yamazaki, you okay?" he asked with concern as he bent down and tried to get a good look at him. He pressed his palm against Yamazaki's forehead. "Jesus Christ..." Hijikata mumbled under his breath. "Yamazaki what happened? You're burning." He asked half expecting an answer and half expecting gibberish. 

Yamazaki thought back and tried to remember things that seemed odd. "Okita-taichou... left me an anpan with a note that said you were coming for the report today, which was nice cause no one... ever tells me." He spoke in a hazy and tired tone.

A vein popped on Hijikata's forehead. "and... you ate the anpan?" He asked in disbelief hoping he wouldn't get the answer he knew was coming.

Yamazaki nodded. "YA-MA-ZA-KIIIIIIII YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTUALLY TRUSTED HIM? WHY DID YOU EAT IT? HAAAA?" Hijikata gave Yamazaki a smack on the head and promptly stormed the room for cameras because he was sure as hell that Okita was recording this, if not watching it live. Soon enough he found the camera buried in trash and cartons of milk and destroyed it.

One problem solved.

He looked at Yamazaki, who was obviously very aroused. Hijikata could only guess what Okita's plans were and they left a sour taste in his mouth. He looked at Yamazaki who was still on the floor panting. His crumpled _hakama_ [1] exposing his surprisingly muscular thighs. His shoulder and chest getting more exposed by his kimono as he slowly crawled to Hijikata. His plain _hakama_ sliding down with every inch he somehow managed to crawl towards Hijikata. "V-Vice-commander... help... me..." He tugged on Hijikata's black pants sheepishly and Toshirou's resolve wavered. He was NOT about to go through with this... was he? He would be violating the Shinsengumi code and its just morally wrong to put your hands on someone under the influence, he could think of a million and one reasons not to help the Jimi[6]. Hijikata looked away from Yamazaki and his perfectly luscious nipple. Yamazaki started rubbing himself on the other mans thigh, desperate for any friction. Gentle gasps and pants filled the otherwise silent room. "Yamazaki... get off me and wait the drug off, i'm not gonna-" He looked into Yamazaki's pleading teary eyes and saw heart shaped irises, the distinguishing feature of anyone under the influence of the new drug the Shinsengumi had taken possession of. " _What the fuck? Did sougo really use the LV32B Illegalaphrodisiac_ [2] _? Does he even know how dangerous that stuff is? Of course he did... this was obviously done to drive me into a corner huh..._ "Hijikata thought to himself as he decided on which action was best to take.

"Ahh, fine fine I'll help you."

Hijikata sat down next to Yamazaki and pulled out a cigarette and and his mayo lighter, taking in a huff before attempting to comfort Jimi, he would definitely be a little nicer to him for a couple days when his investigation ended. As the well built man exhaled he felt his pants zipper being pulled down by Jimi's teeth while fumbling with the strings to his _hakama_. Finally after fiddling he was able to get the bulky pants off. His pale blue kimono draping over toned legs and sticking to them in the lewdest way, he looked like he belonged on a billboard in Yoshiwara for god sakes. Yamazaki started sucking the Vice chief through his boxers, which if he wasn't hard before he was now. "Vice Chief its hot... please..." He managed to gasp out in between heavy panting and very gentle moans. Hijikata decided to give in, if just a little. Hijikata hastily picked Jimi up by the waist and positioned him between his legs so that he could lean back onto the Vice-Commander.

"Nhh around..." Yamazaki panted as he tried to think of how long he had been on the floor. After he ate the anpan it had been around twenty minutes before he felt anything, but the time after that was a blur to him. "I dunno..." His words were slurred as he pressed his back into Hijikata's stomach. Hijikata gently wrapped his hand around the base up to the shaft. Hijikata started pumping slowly as he teased the others nipple, pinching it occasionally. He didn't want to overwhelm Yamazaki.

Yamazaki's moans became more audible as he pressed Hijikata's hand with his own. "N-not..." Yamazaki panted "Not enough~" his muscles tensed and he bucked up into the firm hand letting out a moan. 

Hijikata took a deep breath and asked Yamazaki one more time just to be sure. "Oi Zaki, you wont regret this later right?" He stroked Yamazaki's soft hair as he gave a vigorous nod. "Open your mouth I don't have all day. Don't forget that you were a part of this too. Anyone with a brain wouldn't eat anything from him." Hijikata said harshly as he slipped his index and middle finger into the other mans mouth.

"Coat them well, you don't want it to hurt. Do you?" Hijikata rubbed Yamazaki's perineum[3] gently, just to make Yamazaki's ability to feel through his prostate a little higher. He didn't want to torture the plain Jimi, after all foreplay is important. He took his fingers out of the boys mouth and they were drenched, leaving a trace of saliva connecting their fingers and tongue together for a brief moment.

Hijikata wasted no time, he began tracing his middle finger around Yamazaki's hole that twitched at the touch. It was a light pink color and had almost no hair at all. "Hngh.." the plain Jimi let out something of a constipated noise. He let his head rest on the others firm shoulders. He felt the finger plunge inside him all at once letting out a gasp of surprise, it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. It just felt like a random foreign object. Hijikata started sliding his finger in and out but he wasn't getting any reactions from Zaki. Fed up with the lack of reactions Hijikata decided to take a more logical approach and began to poke and prod around, curling in different places to see if Yamazaki reacted.

"AHN~" Instantly Yamzaki blew his load and started panting, still at full length. Hijikata started at Yamazaki with a bewildered look, then a slight smirk crept over his face. _I really should not be enjoying this as much as I am. I'll make sure to give Sougo a good beating later once i'm done._

"Did that feel good Zaki?" Hijikata whispered into his ear sensually, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Yamazaki closed his eyes tightly and made a sheepish nod. Hijikata slid another finger in and slowly pressed both of them against his prostate area slowly. Yamazaki arched his back and moaned softly. At this point even Hijikata was starting to get frustrated. He yanked his fingers out. "Turn around and face me Zaki" During times like this Hijikata really forgot that Yamazaki was in fact five years older than him. He looked so young, his muscles were more toned than one would think looking at him. He had a manly yet delicate aura to him. When Hijikata snapped back to consciousness he saw Zaki staring at his very hardened crotch. "Can I?" The older man asked with the same hazy look in his eyes. Hijikata nodded and Yamazaki pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection.

Yamazaki put his soft alluring lips around the tip of Hijikata's throbbing penis. He started sucking on it gently, moving up and down his shaft at a steady pace. Deep gasps and quiet moans could be heard from the Vice-commander as he suddenly grabbed Yamazaki's hair and shoved his mouth to the base of Hijikata's dick. Yamazaki gagged as Hijikata started moving his head forcefully. "Sorry Zaki just... hold out for a little longer" Hijikata gasped out as he started moving his head even faster before finally shoving his head down one last time, releasing inside Yamazaki's throat. Hijikata pulled him off his length and Yamazaki coughed up his semen onto to the floor and wiped his mouth.

Yamazaki panted "I bet... all your... girlfriends dumped you for doing that."

Hijikata froze "H-how did you-"

"Cause... it hurts... and you're an idiot..." Yamazaki would have never said anything like that if he wasn't totally under the effects of the drug.

"Haaah? Whatever just ride me, I have no motivation to fuck someone who insults me." Yamazaki freezes. His eyes widening. "W-wait no... please... Fukucho... Vice-Chief... Hijikata-san~" Yamazaki pleads. He had never done this before and now hes been asked to take the lead?

"Do it or i'll put my dick away and leave you right now, better yet i'll make you commit _seppuku_ [4]for getting me into this whole mess."

Yamazaki hurries to position himself over Hijikata when he hears that. He couldn't bear for that to happen, his body was still on fire, he needed a release. "Y-you sure I'll be okay? It wont hurt?" Yamazaki meekly asked Hijikata. In which he responds with an assuring nod "Just take it slow and you'll be fine." With those words Yamazaki slowly started to lower himself onto the other man in a slow manner. He shivered as he reached the base. Yamazaki used his thighs and pelvis to thrust himself. It felt so good, like the thirst he had been suffering from all day was finally starting to be quenched if just a little. Every time he came back down Yamazaki let out a loud panting moan, the type one makes when they are close but not quite there. "Hii... Hiiji... kata... unbutton your... ngh~... vest.. and shirt... I'm close" Yamazaki said as he picked up the pace and started thrusting himself harder and faster. "You unbutton them, my hands are full to keep me propped up and you from falling" Hijikata was once more surprised on how much Yamazaki was feeling it. They had just started and Hijikata still had a long way to go till he was there. Slowly Yamazaki stopped moving as he was finally able to unbutton Hijikata's vest after a minute of fumbling. He pulled off Hijikata's handkerchief and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oi Zaki, keep moving or go faster, I'll go limp by the time your done. An arthritic grandma could go faster than you." Hijikata placed his hands on Yamazakis waist and forced him to go down and whispered into the others ear. "If you cum on my shirt, I'll make you commit seppuku. I wont stop so hurry up." Yamazaki nodded as he moaned being thrust two or three times before finally managing to pop a button. It felt so good he could barely focus. He got about halfway done before pleading to his Vice-chief. "Sl-slower... I'm not done yet." Hijikata clicked his tongue in disdain. He didn't want to be ordered by the anpan addict but he didn't want cum on his shirt either. "You have one minute..." He said coldly as the other man got to work. He went significantly faster because than before even though he was all drugged up, was being fucked, and was generally out of it, the wrath he would get from Hijikata was ingrained into his body from all the times he got thrown into the wall for playing badminton and giving creepy reports. He finally managed to unbutton them all before Hijikata said "Times up" and harshly thrust into him all the way to the base which caused him to climax and let out his load onto Hijikata's chest. He panted and collapsed onto larger man basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as the heat in his body raged on.

Still panting, he didn't feel any better, he needed more. "Oi oi Zaki I'm not done yet." Yamazaki looked at him with irises still hearts clouded with lust and desire. Hijikata clicked his tongue again but this one was more obligatory so that he could keep up his facade of indifference, he didn't want to show how actually concerned he was about Yamazaki. After all the drug was Illegal for a reason. With too much it could be really dangerous and could possibly put him in the hospital. He pushed Yamazaki down so that he was on top, Yamazaki's legs still wrapped around his torso. Hijikata thrust into the man below him vigorously as he watched him squirm and twitch as he clasped onto his kimono and the ridges of the tatami mat[5] for dear life. He was writhing in pleasure with every thrust.

After a while Hijikata lost track of how many times he came, he knew it wasn't close to the number that Yamazaki had reached. It was insane how his body reacted to just a simple touch at this point, it was like his whole body was an erogenous zone that made him clench and throw his head back. After thrusting one last time Hijikata released another load inside the Jimi and pulled out, leaving a thread of semen connecting the two as more poured out his ass. The hearts in Zaki's eyes started to dissipate into his normal Irises, only one or two more times and he should be back to normal. 

Hijikata rubbed one more out of Yamazaki who was basically passed out. What to do now? Hijikata was at a loss for once. Does he just leave him there, but what if another member of the shinsengumi comes tomorrow and sees him in that pathetic state. He looks at the semen running out of his ass and it hits him. Hijikata picked up Yamazaki, throwing his kimono onto the ground. Carefully, he walked to the bathroom and nudged the door open. He plopped Yamazaki onto a bath stool and turned the handheld shower on. He let the water fall onto the others back who let out a startled sound as the cold water brought him back to consciousness. 

"Oi Yamazaki, you up? D-do you... need my help?" He looked away from Yamazaki's back. He had never been in this kind of situation before, much less with a man or a kouhai.[5] he felt flustered and lost which was a first for the demon vice-chief that people feared and looked up too. 

Yamazaki nodded as he couldn't even lift a finger without struggling he was so exhausted, he had never felt this type of tiredness before. He just sat as all the sweat, cum and drool was scrubbed off him. It felt good, he didn't realize how disgusting he felt until there was a noticeable lack of said feeling. He felt two fingers abruptly push inside him but it didn't really feel good. 

"It wont take long I'm just getting all the semen out" Hijikata explained as he tried to justify himself for no real reason in particular.

Yamazaki nodded vacantly and before long he pulled his fingers out and rinsed his fingers with the shower head.

"I think you're pretty clean, I'll put you in the bath now." 

Hijikata picked up the jimi and dumped him in the warm bath he had just filled without an answer. After he did he promptly rushed out, leaving Yamazaki to his own devices since he had a call he needed to make.

Hijikata dialed his number and was made to wait for at least 20 seconds before the same old deadpan voice answered. 

"Yo~ Hijikata~ why are you calling me? It's rare when you do, we should have a celebra-"

"You wanna tell me... what you did? Stealing drugs is a big offense I could actually make you commit seppuku this time."

"you have any proof?"

Hijikata took a long pause until it hit him, he didn't. He should've brought Yamazaki to the barracks instead of handling it himself.

"Oh also you didn't destroy 5 of the cameras, its a shame the two you did destroy would've gotten his irises in shot and would've served as your proof. Too bad Hijikata-san." He could feel his blood boil as he felt the condescending and sadistic smile look at him over the phone and the dread of the other cameras sink in.

"You two were reaally going at it like monkey I wonder what Kondo-san would have to say about th-" Hijikata hung up immediately, any more and Hijikata would've crushed his phone in anger. 

The basically demon at this point wiped his stomach off and got redressed quickly, you could basically see a dark aura pouring out him that matched the menacing smile on his face. 

He grabbed Yamazaki's report and before bolting out the door called out to guy basically passed out in the bathtub.

"I'm heading out Yamazaki, I've got someone on my hit list to kill I'll be right back."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Hakama: A type of traditional Japanese trousers often shown in the anime, Yamazaki is seen wearing them in his outfit he wears when scouting. Look them up for visuals.

[2]Aphrodisiac: A food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire.

[3] Perineum: The area between a mans balls and asshole.

[4] Seppuku: A traditional method of suicide used when one has dishonored ones family, usually slashing the stomach.

[5] Tatami mat: A type of mat used as flooring material in traditional Japanese styled rooms, usually made of straw.

[6] Jimi: one of the words for plain in Japanese, also Yamazaki's nickname.

I know they are out of order in the story but I placed them while editing so I'm not moving it down.


End file.
